Biblioteca de las Tradiciones Populares Españolas
Biblioteca de las Tradiciones Populares Españoles Lista de contenidos Tomo I Los cinco primeros cuentos son chilenos, y los siete últimos españoles. # La negra y la tórtola # María la Cenicienta # Don Juan Bolondrón # El príncipe Jalma # El Culebroncito # Mariquilla la ministra (Recopilado por Alejandro Guichot y Sierra) # El papagayo del cuento (Recopilado por Sergio Hernández de Soto) # La reina rosa o Tomasito (Recopilado por Alejandro Guichot y Sierra) # El barquito de oro, de plata y de seda (Recopilado por Da Cipriana Álvarez de Machado) # La sirena (Recopilado por Da Cipriana Álvarez de Machado) # El marqués del Sol (Recopilado por Alejandro Guichot y Sierra) # La flor de lililá (Recopilado por Alejandro Guichot y Sierra) Tomo II Los tres cuentos fueron recopilados por Eugenio de Olavarría y Huarte. # La mano negra # La palomita blanca # Las cerezas Tomo VIII De nuevo los tres cuentos fueron recopilados por Eugenio de Olavarría y Huarte, esta vez bajo el pesudónimo de L. Giner Arivau. # Xuanón del Cortezón # Bernabé # Juan de Calaís Tomo X: Cuentos populares de Extremadura Recopilados por Sergio Hernández de Soto. Quince de los veintitrés cuentos fueron traducidos al inglés por Elsie Spicer Eells e incluidos en Tales of enchantment from Spain. # La palomita ## Periquito y Mariquita # Las tres naranjas de un salto # El mágico Palermo # El castillo de "irás y no volverás" # Don Juan Jugador # Fernando # El rey durmiente en su lecho # El príncipe oso # La hermosura del mundo # El sapito # Los tres leones # Los tres claveles # Las tres fayas # El papagayo blanco # El papagayo del cuento # El pájaro herido # La flor de cantueso # La lavandera # La piedra de mármol # El castillo de las puertas calás # Hierro, plomo y acero ## Los tres perros # Los dos hermanos # La peregrinita # El pájaro de los diamantes Mencionados Al final de los cuentos algunos de los recopiladores incluína pequeños apendices en los que se mencionan o se resumen brevemente cuentos de otras colecciones y de otros autores, con el próposito que realizar comparación entre historias similares. Mencionados en el tomo VIII Mencionados en el tomo X Inclusión en otras colecciones José Sánchez Pérez incluyo El príncipe oso, La flor de cantueso y La Reina Rosa o Tomasito, esta última bajo el título El príncipe Tomasito, en la colección Cien cuentos populares españoles, publicada en 1942. Carmen Bravo-Villasante incluyo La sirena, El barquito de oro, de plata y de seda, La mano negra, Xuanón del Cortezón, Los tres claveles, La flor de cantueso y El pájaro de los diamantes es la colección Las tres naranjas del amor y otros cuentos españoles, publicada en 1980; La hermosura del mundo, El rey durmiente en su lecho, El sapito, Hierro, plomo y acero, Los dos hermanos, Las tres fayas y La Reina Rosa o Tomasito en la colección La hermosura del mundo y otros cuentos españoles, publicada en 1981; El príncipe oso, La palomita, La piedra de mármol, El mágico Palermo, Los tres leones, La peregrinita y nuevamente Los dos hermanos en la colección El príncipe oso y otros cuentos españoles, publicada en 1984. Antonio Rodríguez Almódovar incluyo La peregrinita, El rey durmiente en su lecho, La mano negra, Los tres claveles, La piedra de mármol, El barquito de oro, de plata y de seda, La flor de lililá, Mariquilla la ministra, La reina Rosa o Tomasito, Los dos hermanos, Juan de Calaís y El pájaro de los diamantes en la colección Cuentos al amor de la lumbre, publicada en 1983. José María Guelbenzu incluyo Los tres leones, La piedra de mármol, La flor de cantueso y El pájaro de los diamantes en la colección Cuentos populares españoles publicada en 1996. Traducciones Elsie Spicer Eells tradujo quince de los veintitrés cuentos publicados en el décimo tomo al inglés y los incluyo en la colección Tales of Enchantment from Spain, publicada en 1920. Los cuentos incluidos fueron: El papagayo blanco (Trad: The White Parrot), Los tres claveles (Trad: The Carnation Youth), El castillo de las puertas calás (Trad: The Wood Cutter's Son and the Two Turtles), Las tres fayas (Trad: The Luck Fairies), El pájaro de los diamantes (Trad: The Bird Which Laid Diamonds), La hermosura del mundo (Trad: The Enchanted Castle in the Sea), Los tres leones (Trad: The Prince Who Was Dumb), El rey durmiente en su lecho (Trad: The King Who Slept), Fernando (Trad: The Prince Ferdinand), El príncipe oso (Trad: The Lily and the Bear), Hierro, plomo y acero (Trad: Sun, Moon and Morning Star), El sapito (Trad: The Frog and his Clothes), La piedra de mármol (Trad: The Flower of Beauty) y El mágico Palermo (Trad: The Magician Palermo). Paul Sébillot tradujo varios cuentos de distintos de los tomos al francés y los incluyo en la colección Contes Espagnols, publicada en 1896. Los cuentos incluidos fueron: El rey durmiente en su lecho (Trad: Le Roi sur son lit dormant), Xuanón del Cortezón (Trad: Jean de la grosse écorce), Las tres fayas (Trad: Les trois fées), El pájaro de los diamantes (Trad: L'oiseau aux diamants), Bernabé y El marqués del Sol (Trad: Le marquis du Soleil). Harri Meier tradujo varios cuentos de distintos tomos al alemán y los incluyo en la colección Spanische und Portugiesische Märchen. Los cuentos incluidos fueron: Las tres naranjas de un salto (Trad: Die drei Apfelsinen mit einem Sprung), Los tres claveles (Trad: Die drei Nelken), El mágico Palermo (Trad: Der Zauberer Palermo), La hermosura del mundo (Trad: Die Schönheit der Welt), El pájaro herido (Trad: Der verwundete Vogel), El papagayo blanco (Trad: Der weiße Papagei), La reina Rosa o Tomasito (Trad: Königin Rose oder der kleine Thomas) y El pájaro de los diamantes (Trad: Der Diamantenvogel). Enlaces externos * Leer el décimo tomo online en Simurg Categoría:Colecciones Categoría:Colecciones españolas